theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lo Ridgemont
Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount is one of the six main characters of Stoked. She is the only daughter and middle child of the insanely rich owner of the Ridgemount hotel chain, including Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort. She is usually able to get away with almost anything, with the main exception being in "Another Grom Bites the Dust", after the wild party she threw at the hotel prior to "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" Mr. Ridgemount decides to arrange for his daughter to move into the staff housing and work as a waitress in the dining room, in order to show him that she can be responsible. Towards the end of the second episode, she is shown to meet up with the other main characters, and decided to share a room with Fin and Emma. She is the youngest of the six protagonists. In Stoked At first Lo is not very good at her job, due to Kelly, the dining room's snobbish manager/head waitress, constantly bossing her around and being a dictator to her, and skipping her shifts in order to go shopping in the local gift shop or go to the spa in the hotel. She is a very friendly and cooperative teammate when it comes to resolving problems, even though she helps at most of the problems because she doesn't want to stay working in the hotel for the rest of the summer. Much like Johnny, Lo knows a lot about the hotel, as proven in "Charging into the Night", where she guides Fin, Reef and Broseph through the boiler room in the hotel basement. Lo tries to constantly prove to her dad that she is responsible, but most of those attempts backfire. When Lo booked an awesome surf tour, the most priceless surfboard gets broken in half. Lo even helped the resort during a surfing contest by making the kids she watches do some work, but when she was about to be given back her penthouse room key, her dad erroneously assumed that Lo was running a child labor camp and changed his mind. Even though Lo doesn't like to work, she can be good at her jobs. Lo has by far had the most jobs in the show. When Lo is first forced to work, she is placed by her father in the DR as a waitress. Her job there sucks and she barely does any real work, which upsets Kelly. When Bummer needs a child sitter for the hotel kids, Lo is supposed to take care of them for just one day, but ends up getting the job permanently. She does a pretty good job with the kids, but after letting them do what they want, her dad transfers her to Housekeeping. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Bolin and Discord were assigned their first mission to find the Keyhole with Sora and Kairi, Lo and the surfers met Bolin when he sandbended them by mistake. Soon when Broseph explained of how awesome their fighting style were, Bolin just let them joined the team just like a snap. As Riku came to deny their comformation, it was to late to talk them out of it, or for them to want out, as the gems chose for them to join. Category:Stoked characters Category:Athletes Category:Rich characters Category:Fighters Category:C-Class characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Lazy characters Category:Cowards Category:Sora's Team Category:Gamers Category:Spoiled characters Category:Canadian characters